Three Words
by jedlee07
Summary: On the note, below his name, were three short words that told a detailed story, explaining everything.... a second chapter has been added as a sequel. hope you like it. picks up where the first part left off
1. Chapter 1

The clock had just struck three in the morning when Rose finally shut off her computer and gathered her things to head home. The light in her Torchwood office was the last one to be turned off for the night, and it would be the first one turned on in the morning. The maintenance crews were always complaining about how frequently they had to replace the light bulbs in her office because she never let them rest. She pulled on her jacket, grabbed her purse and hit the light switch.

This had become her habit over the past year. She would work into the early hours of the morning, head home to sleep for a few hours, take a shower, put on fresh clothes, grab some coffee and get back to work before her mother could corner her and force her to take better care of herself. Pete would send her looks throughout the day, but otherwise he said nothing of her routine, though she was sure he got more than an earful from Jackie each night when he came home without Rose.

She had changed so much since her tragic arrival in the parallel universe. Her hair was dark, her eyes dull, she'd lost weight and it seemed like the muscles in her face had forgotten how to smile. She'd even switched from tea to coffee, finding that the latter could keep her going longer. She knew this wasn't how the Doctor wanted her to live, but every time that thought crossed her mind, an angry voice in the back of her head would snap at her, reminding her that he wasn't there and couldn't see her, that he'd probably moved on and forgotten all about her. She'd respond by going to the store, grabbing a box of hair dye, and trying to not forget to eat.

The halls were quiet. Pete had gotten Rose a job at Torchwood when she was ready, and as she had the most experience with aliens she was made deputy director of the organization. That just meant she had a big office and got to be the one to talk with the aliens that made contact with the planet.

Rose's footsteps echoed as she walked through the dark halls, and she was tempted to just turn around and crash on the couch in her office; sometimes she slept there more than she did at home. She didn't feel like sleeping right now anyway, so she gave in to the temptation and made her way back. She turned the lights back on and sat at her desk, a file open before her and a pen in her hand. Soon she was so engrossed in the report she was reading that she didn't hear the footsteps making their way toward her office. She didn't notice the creak of wood as a figure leaned against the doorpost. And if she had, she would have just assumed it was Mickey, coming to see if she'd left at all and force her to eat something.

She jumped at the sound of his voice, her eyes closing and her hand pressing to her rapidly-beating heart.

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth." She squeezed her eyes shut tighter and bit her lip even as it trembled. It wasn't him. It couldn't be; he'd said so himself. It was impossible. This was just another figment of her imagination.

There were more footsteps, and the familiar swishing sound his coat made as he walked. She kept her eyes shut and mentally repeated over and over again _it's not him. It's not him._ Her desk creaked as he sat on the edge of it.

"Rose, open your eyes." She shook her head and bit down harder on her lip, trying to stop it from trembling so much. Maybe she was more tired than she thought. Maybe she was asleep and dreaming, or she was awake and hallucinating. Either way, she just _knew_ he wasn't real. Until his hands touched her face.

Tears began to push their way through her eyelashes as she felt his gentle touch. His hands cupped either side of her face as his thumbs rubbed over her eyebrows, then wiped the tears from her cheeks. She sobbed even as he stroked her hair and she barely noticed as her hand snapped the plastic pen it held in two.

She felt him lean forward and press a kiss to her forehead. Then she felt his hot breath on her neck before his whisper tickled her ear. "I suppose, though now's not my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler, _I love you._" An anguished sob escaped her throat as he finished the sentence he had started so long ago. She'd half expected him to disappear again, but he was still there, holding her, those precious three words lingering on the air and in her heart.

She finally opened her eyes, knowing that if he wasn't there when she did so she would surely curl up on the floor and die. But when she opened her large brown eyes she almost jumped in surprise, as if she still didn't believe he'd be there. But he was. Only a few inches from her face was the Doctor's, in all his familiar glory. He looked a bit older than when she'd last seen him, on that cursed beach in Norway. His eyes told her he'd aged quite a bit, whether from actual _time_ or not, she didn't know.

The Doctor smiled when she finally looked up at him. Mascara was smeared down her cheeks, her eyes were puffy and red and she looked like she hadn't slept in years, but he swore that had never, in all of his nine hundred or so years, seen anything as beautiful as the smile she gave him. Without warning Rose threw her arms around his neck, her sobs of relief muffled by his coat. The Doctor buried his face in her hair, which he noticed with delight smelled the same as it always had. He tightened his grip on her, holding on for dear life.

"It's me, I swear. I'm here. I'm real." Either to reassure her or simply because he couldn't wait any longer, the Doctor touched his lips to hers, and in one short kiss did his best to tell her all he'd been through to get to her. Rose pulled back reluctantly. "How long have we got?" He glanced at his watch.

"Five minutes until the gap closes and I've got to go back through." Fear flooded her face before determination took over. "I'm going with you." He smiled and pulled her close again. "I wouldn't have it any other way. You need to hurry though. I'm sorry, you won't be able to say goodbye in person." She regretfully withdrew from his arms.

" 'S okay. A note will do." She found a new pen and a piece of paper and scratched out a quick note to Mickey. She knew he'd understand. Rose turned from the desk to see the Doctor standing by her with his hand held out in an open invitation. A huge smile lit up Rose's face as she placed her hand in his, it's rightful place. Without another thought, she walked right out of the office, turning off the light for the last time.

---

The next morning Mickey walked into Rose's office and almost died from shock. The light was off and she wasn't there. He flipped the switch and walked over to her desk, where a piece of paper lay next to a puddle of ink. On the note, below his name, were three short words that told a detailed story, explaining everything. He dropped into her chair and looked at it again, shaking his head and laughing. Oh, how was he going to explain this one to Jackie…

_ Mickey-_

_HE CAME BACK_

* * *

Oh, this is just something that popped into my head while I was reading a different Doctor Who fic, and I just HAD to write it. This is only my second Doctor who fic, and my first postdoomsday/reunion one, but I hope you liked it!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

-1Mickey walked out of Rose's office, a huge grin on his face. As he turned the corner he ran into Pete, who was on his way to find Rose. He'd had enough of her recent behavior, and for the sake of the whole Tyler household he was going to put a stop to it.

"Oi, Mickey. Watch where you're- what's with the grin?" The smile in question lessened slightly as Mickey realized he'd have to tell Pete now.

"I, uh, I've got a note from Rose." He held it out, but Pete didn't look at it as he took it.

"A note? You mean she's not here? She actually left? I must have passed her on the road; I didn't see her in the building or at home…" his voice trailed off as he read the short note. He looked up at Mickey for confirmation.

"The Doctor? He came back?" Mickey nodded. "I thought she said he told her it was impossible." Mickey shrugged now.

"Guess he found a way. Knew he'd be trying. I'm bettin' they didn't have a lot of time, or she would've said goodbye." (Smart boy, Mickey is. Not so much the idiot now, eh?)

Pete re-read the three words on the paper before looking at Mickey. "What are we goin' to tell Jackie?" Mickey grinned, shrugged, and patted Pete's shoulder.

"Exactly what I want to know, Pete. Exactly what I want to know."

---

Rose fell onto her bed in the TARDIS, a content smile and sigh crossing her lips. She was home, she was finally home. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around before taking a deep breath. Her room still looked the same; it even smelled the same. Everything was exactly as she had left it that day, when she had stepped out simply to visit with her mother and do her wash. Nothing is ever simple when you travel with the Doctor.

He had come back for her. She'd always hoped he would, but knew he couldn't. He said just a few minutes ago that he'd eventually tell her how he got back, tell her everything that had happened to him while they were separated, but he wasn't ready yet. It would take too long and would call up too many bad memories. For now he just wanted to dwell in the present, with her back at his side.

She had grabbed his hand back in her Torchwood office and followed him out into the night. She'd given it no second thought, no look behind her shoulder. The note she left Mickey would fill its purpose; he would say goodbye for her and take care of everything. He and her mother and Pete knew that if the chance ever somehow came, she would go back with him in a heartbeat. She wished she didn't have to never see them again, but it was either live her life with her family, or live it with the Doctor. She'd made her choice when she returned to the Doctor's side after he sent her to the parallel universe, before they were separated.

The two of them had run hand in hand back to the TARDIS, laughing all the way. The Doctor had thrown the door open as Rose gently stroked the blue wood, and the two of them ran in. Tears flowed from her eyes as he started flipping switches and throwing levers at the control console. She walked around the platform, running her hands over the railing as she went. Finally, he looked up, said "Ready?" and upon her nod of consent he looked at his watch, told her to hang on to something, and when the time was finally right, he pressed a big yellow button.

The ride was rough, and for a few minutes Rose wondered if the TARDIS wouldn't be able to survive it. But sure enough, after a few minutes that seemed like hours, the vibrating, creaking and crashing ceased, and all was still and quiet. They were both on the floor, hair tossed and coats twisted about them. The Doctor looked up as Rose brushed her blonde locks out of her face. The next thing she knew he was by her side.

"Are you okay?" Both his face and voice held a tone of concern, which relaxed when she smiled and nodded. He helped her up but didn't let her go once she was on her feet.

"Where are we?" Neither one turned their eyes away from the other.

"We're drifting in the vortex. Not quite up to an adventure any time soon. The TARDIS or us." The air between them grew so thick Rose thought she could suffocate, especially with the intensity in the Doctor's gaze upon her. He suddenly pulled her to his chest, crushing her to him as if he thought she'd be pulled away at any moment.

"Oh, Rose." He buried his face in her hair, and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him equally as tight. She breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent; just one more thing she had missed so horribly over the past year.

She felt him shudder and heard his breath hitch. He pulled back and wiped at his eyes, and she realized he'd been crying. That alone brought back the tears she was fighting to keep down. He placed his hands on either side of her face.

"I thought I'd never see you again. Oh, Rose. My sweet, sweet Rose!" He picked her up and twirled her around in a circle. He began to laugh and the sound was so infectious she found herself joining in. When he set her down he kissed her again.

"Come on. Let's look around the TARDIS a bit. She's missed you." They walked hand in hand through some of the rooms- the library, the kitchen, the wardrobe. Places Rose had visited so often during her two-year stay; places she now looked upon like she was welcoming an old friend.

Finally, she asked about her room. She knew it had been more than a year for him. He had probably had loads of companions and she doubted her room was still the same. When she asked, his eyes darkened slightly before he gave a small smile. He began to lead her to the spot where her room should be.

"She moved it, the TARDIS. Shortly after- after we said goodbye. I wouldn't walk by it. I couldn't. The memories were too much. Then, well, I did have a companion, after a while. Martha, was her name. She came across it one day, opened the door. Guess the TARDIS didn't like it. Next thing I knew it was next to a garden I'd forgotten I'd had, one full of roses" His voice caught on the last word, and when he spoke again his tone was deeper and softer. "I'd go in there, every now and then. When I needed to. When I couldn't remember what you smelled like." A single tear slid down his cheek and she reached across and wiped it away. They stopped outside her door.

He let go of her hand and she turned the knob. The metal was warm and seemed to hum; she'd missed the humming noise of the TARDIS. It was high on her list of things she missed. She entered the room and her eyes immediately fell on her bed, the cover still half-pulled down. She crossed the floor and fell backwards onto it.

The Doctor watched her as she looked around her room, complete contentment on her face. He leaned against the doorpost and stuck his hands in his pockets. He couldn't bear to change anything in this room. It was so totally Rose, every little bit. From the clothes thrown on the floor to the knickknacks and makeup strewn across every hard surface. She picked up a t-shirt, one of her favorites, and buried her face in it. After a minute she put it back on the pile of clothing from whence it came and went over to him.

She wrapped her arms around his waist as he pulled his hands from his pockets to embrace her. She looked up at him. "Feel up to an adventure yet?" He smiled. "Where do you feel like going?" She thought for a moment.

"Take me to some distant planet I've never heard of, where there's a good place for chips and a minimal chance of running into danger." He laughed and she smiled.

"Distant planet with chips I can most certainly do. Minimal chance of danger- I will most definitely do my best. I'm not gonna lose you again." Rose shut the door and they made their way back to the control room. The Doctor put in some coordinates and together they held down switches and hit buttons, falling back into the old pattern with which they were so familiar.

The Doctor put his coat back on as Rose quickly changed her outfit. They made their way to the door, stopping before they opened it. Rose ran her hand along the wood, remembering the last time she had walked out of these doors by the Doctor's side.

He wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "I promise I'll do everything I can to keep you, safe and with me." She nodded and hugged him. "I love you, Doctor." He smiled. "I love you, Rose Tyler." He reached out and opened the door, and with their fingers tightly entwined, they stepped out of the TARDIS, ready to resume their adventure.


End file.
